


A Shadow Princess' Playmate [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Chie finds out that Shadow Yukiko has returned, and goes to investigate. However, what she doesn't know is that this time, Yukiko's Shadow is representing a much different side of her childhood friend...
Kudos: 2





	A Shadow Princess' Playmate [ABDL CONTENT]

Heading through the television at Junes and into the strange world that lurked right on the other side, making sure that no one saw her in the process, Chie Satonaka landed carefully and looked around. Placing the glasses upon her face, she looked around, finding it to look the same as always. The girl herself was alone, something rather dangerous in a place such as this. Why? Well for training, of course!

It had been a while since any incidents had occurred, and yet this world was still around. This meant that at any time she might need to get back into action and fight, though her friends apparently did not see it the same way. Those who she asked refused to come along, and she didn't even bother asking some like Rise, who couldn't fight, or Naoto, who was far too busy. This meant that she was all alone...but she could still keep herself from getting rusty. All she had to do was choose a place where the Shadows were easy, and she had just the place in mind.

Making her way to Yukiko’s Castle, the first area of the TV world that she adventured through when she arrived, Chie began to make her way through it easily. Compared to what she had been through before, the Shadows here were nothing, but that just meant that they were easy targets for her to train against.

“God’s Hand!” Chie shouted as Tomoe Gozen crushed a few beetle-like Shadows, practically yawning afterwards from boredom. “This is just too easy…” As she continued on through the castle, she remembered that the Shadows only got stronger as she neared the top. Which meant...it was time to go up! Perhaps there would be some right at the very top that were worth her time.

However, as she continued on her way, she could not help but feel that something was...wrong. Just ever so slightly wrong. Disregarding these feelings, she pressed on, knowing that there was no real danger here. Yukiko had accepted her true self, and her own Shadow was gone, right? So there was nothing that she had to seriously worry about.

Upon reaching the top level, the brown-haired girl took a quick look around the room, and found that there were absolutely no Shadows in sight. How disappointing… Well, she was running low on energy anyways, so it was probably time to be getting back. Without any Goho-Ms to instantly take her back, she turned around to begin walking...and that's when she heard a familiar, yet distorted voice.

“Welcome back, Chie. I'm so happy you returned~”

Chie whipped around to face the source of the voice, and what she saw standing there was far from what she expected. "Y-Yukiko? What the heck are you doing here?" She asked, clearly caught off guard by her friend being here. Or at least, who she thought was her friend… 

Wearing a long, flowing, princess-like dress, Yukiko walked over towards Chie, closer inspection revealing a pair of golden eyes. Eyes that were far, far too familiar to the girl by this point. “What do you mean? I've always been here…” She said as she walked closer.

What the…?! There was no way…! That was impossible! "You're… Yukiko's Shadow! How are you here?! Yukiko accepted you a long time ago! You shouldn't exist!" Chie shouted in disbelief. 

“I'll always be here...somewhere, at least. Though, that's now what matters right now. What matters is that my Prince has finally returned to me.” The Shadow Yukiko said with a slight smirk as she pulled Chie towards her. “Though, I must admit. Since we've last met, my interests have...changed, a little.”

Chie tried to struggle as Shadow Yukiko pulled her closer, but it was a fruitless effort. "Your interests have… changed? What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked, fearing the potential answer. 

Shadow Yukiko let go for a moment, before her outfit began to glow and...change. The dress shortened, reaching up to about her waist now, though it was still as frilly as ever. The more important part, however, was what was revealed after the dress was shortened. Namely, the thick, pink diaper covered in a heart pattern that hugged her hips. “I've come to enjoy some more...infantile interests, you see. And I was looking for someone to enjoy that with…”

Chie was immediately against this idea, and responded by trying to struggle away once more. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way! Yukiko would never be into something like this! And I refuse to go along with it!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. 

“Well of course she would...but it's too bad. You don't have much of a choice.” Shadow Yukiko raised her hand and smirked as an aura began to envelop the brown-haired girl. “I've wanted you here for so long, but… You know, I think I'd much prefer to have a playmate, rather than a prince!” Suddenly, Chie’s own outfit began to shift, quickly turning into a green onesie that rather resembled her jacket, and she could feel her underwear shifting into something much thinker and far more crinkly. “You don't mind, do you, Chie?” She asked while forcing a pacifier into her mouth.

Chie looked down at her outfit in pure disbelief as it was morphed into an infantile facsimile of her usual clothing. As soon as the transformation was complete, Chie immediately tried to remove her new embarrassing outfit, but found such a thing to be impossible. “Of course I mind! What do you think you’re do--” Her rant was cut off as a pacifier was suddenly shoved into her mouth, and just like with the clothing, she found that she was completely incapable of removing it on her own.

Taking Chie’s hand into her own, Shadow Yukiko turned towards the stairs and began to head towards it. “Come now, Chie, let's go ahead to the top of the castle.” She said while tugging her along behind her, proving to be much stronger.

Chie, of course, tried to resist as she was dragged up towards the top of the castle, but Shadow Yukiko was clearly much stronger now than she was the first time around, and she couldn’t find the strength to break free of the Shadow’s iron grip. She tried to yell at the Shadow to let her go, but thanks to the pacifier still stuck in her mouth, all she could manage was muffled nonsense.

Before long, the two arrived at the throne room...or at the very least, where the throne room SHOULD have been. In its place, however, was a rather giant nursery. Everything there was made to compensate for people of adult size, and it had a large crib, playpen, changing table, highchairs, and more. “We’re here! Get used to it...you'll be here for a while.”

Chie’s eyes went wide as she saw what had become of the throne room. What the heck was going on here?! Was this… really what Yukiko was into now? No! There was no way! As the two girls walked into the nursery, the door slammed shut behind them, and Chie immediately jumped in surprise before running over to the door to try and force it open. Of course, it wasn’t working even in the slightest, but that didn’t mean she was going to stop trying.

“Oh, dear. You still think that you can get out of here...save your effort. You should spend more time playing and less time fussing.” Shadow Yukiko said with an amused giggle while watching Chie struggle, before snapping her fingers and calling out. “Shadows!” Suddenly, a small group of shadows with appearances vaguely resembling women just slightly taller than those two manifested. However, they did not seem hostile, most likely due to being controlled by this castle’s princess. “Bring us to the playpen. Now!”

Playpen?! As soon as Chie heard the command issued to the Shadows, she began to try and struggle with the door even harder, though she wasn’t able to make any headway before one of the Shadows picked her up and began to carry her off, showing no difficulty in doing so despite her struggles.

It was not long before she was placed into the playpen, Yukiko following in shortly after and smiling. She momentarily removed the pacifier from Chie’s mouth, before holding up some toys. “What would you like to play with now?”

“I don’t want to play with anything! I wanna get out of this stupid playpen!” Chie said, already beginning to stand up and trying to get out. However, the high walls of the playpen, alongside the thick diaper around her waist preventing her from moving her legs in the way she wanted to, meant that this was an impossible feat. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to make any real headway in getting out of the playpen.

Rolling her eyes and giving another giggle of amusement, Yukiko pulled her back down onto her padded rear, before forcing a plush toy into her hands. A simple cat plush, one that Chie would not normally be caught dead playing with. “Here you go, an adorable plush for someone as cute as you~” She cooed while holding up a rabbit plush of her own.

Chie looked down at the plush that had been forced into her hands with a blush, simply staring at it and refusing to actually start playing with it. After all, she wasn’t a baby, and there was no way she’d be caught dead playing with something like this! “Uh… I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Oh, sweetie...you think that you can actually refuse to play with me?” Shadow Yukiko asked as she snapped her fingers, a few of the Shadows closing in. “I'd rethink that if I were you~” Her words sounded sweet, but it was clear she was serious about this…

Chie’s eyes widened once more as the Shadows began to close in on her. She didn’t want to risk fighting this many Shadows at once… Not by herself! Swallowing her pride, Chie began to make the cat plush in her hands awkwardly dance around, hoping it would satisfy Yukiko.

Indeed, the simple playing worked for the time being, as Shadow Yukiko smiled and began to make her own plush move around. It was in a way ever so slightly more elegant than Chie’s, though only by comparison. “See? Isn't this fun?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Chie said, purely to appease Yukiko. After all, she was getting practically no enjoyment or satisfaction out of this playtime whatsoever. She was only going along with it because she was forced to do so…

Though she continued playing on with the blush for a few more minutes, Shadow Yukiko eventually began to grow bored, switching to picking up a rattle instead. “Watch!” She said as she began to shake it around with a grin.

Chie wasn’t exactly interested in the rattle either, but at least she had only been told to watch instead of actually playing with one. So that’s what she did; watch Yukiko as she shook around the rattle, clapping her hands a little bit as “positive reinforcement” for the girl. “Wow, you’re… so good at shaking a rattle, Yukiko!”

“Oh? Why, thank you~ Now you play with it.” Shadow Yukiko said, quickly shoving the simple toy into the hands of her playmate and eagerly watching. “You do want to play with it, don't you?”

Chie honestly couldn’t think of anything in the world she wanted to play with less than this rattle, but she knew that wouldn’t be an acceptable answer, so she forced a smile and nodded. “Oh, of course! I’d love to play with it!” She said as she began shaking it around.

Yukiko watched with a wide grin, enjoying the sights and sounds just as much as when she had been playing with it herself. She had a feeling that Chie wasn't truly enjoying it, but that was fine. She would come around to it...no matter how long it took. “You're doing great~”

“Thanks, Yukiko…” Chie said, not able to muster any fake enthusiasm at the praise she had just received. She kept shaking the rattle for about another minute or two, before finally putting it down, hoping she had played with it enough to satisfy the Shadow. “So, what do you want to play with now?” She said, looking around the room and seeing all sorts of other babyish things they could potentially play with.

After thinking her choices over for a moment, Yukiko went over towards a pile of blocks and a few dolls. “Let's play with these!” She said, first starting by stacking the blocks in a random, haphazardly fashion, no rhyme or reason in how she built the tower up.

Well, at least it wasn’t a rattle… Chie sighed, and began to help Yukiko build up the tower she was creating, though it was clear she wasn’t nearly as into it as the Shadow was. She was only participating because she knew she’d be punished if she didn’t. “What are we building this tower for, Yukiko?”

“It's for the dolls! A nice, pretty tower for them!” Shadow Yukiko said while briefly holding up a doll in a princess outfit, not too unlike her own. The tower itself didn't seem like it could handle having anything actually in it, but apparently she wasn't too concerned over that.

“O-Oh, right! That… makes sense, I guess.” Chie said, simply choosing not to question Yukiko’s logic as she continued to build up the tower, until eventually there were no blocks left to place. “Well, we’re all done. So, I guess now it’s time to play with the dolls, right?”

Nodding softly, Yukiko placed a doll on top of the tower, making sure to place it carefully so that it didn't send the structure toppling down. “Now you put your doll up there!” She said.

Chie looked down at the doll, grimacing as she noticed it was dressed similarly to her, along with a very similar haircut… Sighing, she did as she was told, carefully placing her doll on the top of the structure right next to Yukiko’s. 

“Aww, don't they look cute together up there? Right at the top of the tower?” Shadow Yukiko asked while looking the two dolls over. “They're just like us...up there and having fun together...forever~”

Chie certainly didn’t like the ominous tone behind Shadow Yukiko’s words, but she forced herself to ignore it for now, mostly because she didn’t want to risk upsetting the Shadow. “O-Of course! They… they look adorable!” She said, forcing herself to smile once more.

“They certainly do~ And one of them better not try and run away, or else…~” Shadow Yukiko said, before pushing down the tower with both hands, giggling with glee and having found the whole thing rather enjoyable. Something that only made her seem all the more off putting…

Chie was getting more and more weirded out by this situation by the second, and she quickly decided to move onto something else to try and avoid the situation getting any worse. Standing up in the playpen so she could get a better look at the nursery, Chie surveyed the area before finding something that just might work. “Hey, Yukiko! Wanna go play in the bouncers over there?” She asked, pointing to two bouncers in the corner. One pink, one green.

Immediately nodding and grinning, Yukiko snapped her fingers once more, the Shadows instantly coming over to lift them up and take them towards the bouncers. “This is going to be a lot of fun!” She said while the Shadows set her and the other diapered girl into their own respective bouncers.

Chie blushed as she realized what exactly she had just agreed to, but there was no stopping it now. As soon as the two diapered girls were placed in their bouncers, the Shadows pulled them down, only to let go and cause the bouncers to begin moving up and down without either girl being able to control it.

Giggling wildly and happily, Yukiko allowed herself to be bounced around without a care, having no control over herself and yet not minding one bit. She laughed in enjoyment, looking right over towards Chie right beside her to see how much she was liking it.

Chie was simply bouncing around, not cheering or giggling at all. Instead, she remained completely silent, a large blush on her face as the bouncer forced her to spring up and down repeatedly. “This is humiliating…” She muttered to herself.

“Aww, come on! Try and cheer up~” Shadow Yukiko said while still bouncing around, continuing on for a few more minutes. After a while, however, she began to grow bored, and so motioned for the Shadows to lift her and Chie out.

Counting her blessings as she was finally lifted out of the stroller, Chie began to look around for something else to do… Before her stomach suddenly growled, and she remembered that she had forgotten to eat today considering how focused she was on coming into the TV world. “Hey, Yukiko… Is there something to eat around here?” She asked, hoping the answer wouldn’t be what she expected.

Immediately smirking upon being asked the question, Shadow Yukiko nodded while having the Shadows carry them both directly in the direction of two highchairs, colored pink and green just as the bouncers were. “Well of course! We have all kinds of flavors of baby food too. Peaches, apples, banana...Pick whichever you'd like~”

And of course, it was exactly what she had been expecting. Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time today, Chie just accepted her fate as she was carried off towards the highchair and locked inside with the tray. “I… Guess I’ll take the apple flavor?” She said with uncertainty.

“A wonderful choice! I'll take peach~” Shadow Yukiko said, and quickly the two were placed into their highchairs. The trays were lowered, effectively trapping them inside while two Shadows tied bibs around their necks, only adding to the embarrassment.

Chie wanted nothing more than to rip the bib off of her neck, but she held herself back and just waited for the Shadows to open up their respective jars of baby food. And of course, Chie knew what was expected of her, so she slowly and reluctantly opened up her mouth for the first scoop.

Taking a spoonful of baby mush and holding it up, the woman-like Shadow hovered it in front of Chie’s face for a moment, before quickly moving it into the girl’s mouth. After the diapered girl took the spoonful and swallowed it, she pulled it back out.

In all honesty, the baby food wasn’t that bad. In fact, Chie would go so far as to say that it actually tasted pretty good. However, even that didn’t ease up the embarrassment that she felt for having to eat it in the first place. But she had already resigned herself to this fate, so she had to see it through, unfortunately… So once she had swallowed the first bite, she opened up for more.

Since Chie was openly and willingly opening her mouth once again, the Shadows took this as a sign that she liked it, and so proceeded to feed her spoonful after spoonful. The jar was quite a bit larger than it would be for an average baby, but even still Chie managed to quickly eat all of it. Even if it was baby food, she always was a big eater…

Chie truly wasn’t expecting to enjoy the baby food as much as she had, and when she finished off the jar, she admittedly found herself just the smallest bit disappointed that there wasn’t any more to eat. “U-Um… Thank you for feeding me…” She said to the Shadow, though she didn’t know if it could even understand her.

The Shadow gave a nod that showed it could, at the very least, slightly understand what she had said. Afterwards, it picked up a rag, using it to quickly wipe down Chie’s face, which had been stained with baby food that managed to get onto her cheeks.

Chie, of course, started to whine and squirm underneath the rag as the Shadow began to clean her face, and she tried her best to push the Shadow’s hands away. “Hey, I can clean myself, you know! I don’t need your help!”

The Shadow completely disregarded Chie’s complaints, mostly because to her, it came out as near incoherent babbling with only a few choice words heard through it all. As a result, she continued cleaning her up, until her face was spotless.

Chie pouted as the Shadow continued to clean her face, and once it was done Chie was left sitting in the highchair, her arms crossed like a fussy baby as she waited for Yukiko to finish eating. “Ugh, Yukiko, are you done yet? I wanna get out of this stupid highchair…”

Swallowing her last bite, face still as clean as when she had started, Yukiko began to nod...before remembering something. “Oh, of course! I almost forgot...bottles, please~” She called out to the Shadows, both grabbing large baby bottles filled with milk and placing the rubber nipples between their lips.

Chie admittedly wasn’t expecting to be suddenly fed a bottle, and when the rubber nipple was placed in her mouth, it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Eventually, though, she began to suck the milk out of the bottle, though it was clear she wasn’t happy to be doing so.

Meanwhile, Yukiko was more than happy to drink it, and since she could be trusted to not spit it out, she was even allowed to hold it on her own. Something that Chie did not quite have the honor of doing. All the while she had a grin across her face, clearly enjoying the milk inside.

Chie blushed and looked at Shadow Yukiko with a hint of jealousy as she saw that the girl was allowed to hold her own bottle. Of course she got the special treatment… Rolling her eyes, Chie just continued to drink from the bottle until it was empty, at which point she quickly spit it out. “Are we done now, Yukiko…?”

After drinking the bottle dry, Yukiko handed it back to the Shadow and nodded. “Yes, let's go and do something else now.” She said while the Shadow lifted the trays and began to take them both out.

Happy to finally be back down on the ground, Chie looked around for something else for them to do. Of course, none of the options she saw seemed even remotely appealing, but she had to choose something… “Okay, now let’s, uh…” Chie hesitated for a moment before looking over at a small table covered with pieces of paper and crayons. “...Go draw something?” She offered.

“Oh! That sounds like fun!” Yukiko said, demanding that the Shadows take them over there. Quickly they were set down on the two seats, Yukiko grabbing a blank sheet of white paper, a few random crayons, and then quickly getting to work on drawing.

Chie pouted as the Shadows picked her up and carried her over towards the table. Was she not allowed to walk on her own at all…?! Regardless, once they were set down, Chie grabbed some crayons of her own, beginning to draw a picture. She wasn’t the best artist, but that didn’t really matter, considering she was supposed to be a baby right now.

Scribbling all across the page, Shadow Yukiko’s drawing could best be described as...a random mash of abstract shapes, though given the vaguely humanoid form of two figures, one mostly pink and the other green, it could be guessed that she was doing her best to draw the two of them…

Chie looked over at Yukiko’s drawing, and after a few moments of staring at it, finally understood what it was supposed to be. Or at least, what she thought it was supposed to be. “Wow, those are really pretty shapes, Yukiko! But I thought you’d try to draw something more than just shapes…” Clearly, she hadn’t understood at all.

Clearly pouring a little, Shadow Yukiko puffed her cheeks slightly and turned away from Chie. “They're supposed to be us!” She said, almost sounding a little offended that Chie misinterpreted it that much.

“O-Oh!” Chie responded in surprise, clearly not seeing how these random mishmash of shapes was supposed to be the two of them. But she had to do something to make Shadow Yukiko happy again… “I-I knew that! I was just joking around, silly!”

While she did not quite believe Chie, the Shadow nevertheless forgave her. But if she was so rude again, perhaps she would need to find a different playmate… “Well, it wasn't a very funny joke… What did you draw?” She asked.

Chie held up her drawing as she was asked what she drew, showing a bunch of green stick figures in various kung-fu poses. “I drew me fighting stuff! Look at all my cool moves!” She said, sounding pretty proud of her drawing.

Clapping her hands together, Yukiko gave a smile towards it. The drawing wasn't anything childish, but it was perfectly impressive for someone with the mind of a baby. “You did great, Chie!” She said with a grin.

Despite knowing that her drawing was nothing special, the praise Yukiko gave her caused Chie to puff her chest out a little bit with pride. “Hehehe, I know, right? I gotta say, I think I outdid myself here!”

“You certainly have. We must hang it up on the wall~” Shadow Yukiko said, clapping her hands and making some of her shadow servants grab it. “I want everyone to see how wonderful it is forever~”

Once again, Chie felt an odd sensation of pride as the Shadows took her drawing and pinned it onto one of the nursery walls. “Wow, was my drawing really that good? I should draw more often!”

“You should...and you'll have all the time you could possibly want to while you're in here. See? It's not bad at all.” Shadow Yukiko said as she looked at the drawing now pinned to the wall.

Realizing that she was starting to enjoy this, at least on some level, Chie blushed and immediately turned her head away from Yukiko with a huff. “Yeah, right! I’d never agree to be stuck here! I’m sure the rest of the team is on their way to help right now!”

“They probably just think you're still in here training, and it's not as though you told them exactly where you were...the TV World is a big place, you know.” Shadow Yukiko replied, trying to make Chie give up hope. “I'm sure they'll never find you...but that isn't so bad when you have the easy life here~”

“Whatever! You’re just saying that to scare me! I’m not staying here with you!” Chie shouted, resisting the urge to kick Shadow Yukiko in the face and try to make a break for it. After all, that’d probably end poorly for her, for a number of reasons. “I’m just… biding my time until they come to save me.”

“Sure...well, we have all the time in the world, so I suppose we’ll see.” Shadow Yukiko replied with an amused giggle. “Let's just hope they arrive before you need your first diaper change, baby Chie~”

The thought that she might need to use her diaper had never occurred to Chie, but now that she thought about it, it was a very real possibility. After all, she couldn’t take off any of these clothes on her own, so it wasn’t like she could reach the diaper to take it off. And even if she could, she doubted there was a bathroom around here… “Yeah, right. That’s not gonna happen. I’m not a baby!”

“We’ll see about that. After all, you did just have lunch~” Yukiko giggled, before motioning for the Shadows to pick them up again and move them back into the playpen. “Now, let's keep playing for a little longer~”

Pouting as she was placed back into the playpen, Chie just sighed before grabbing a nearby rattle, beginning to shake it absentmindedly purely for the sake of keeping Yukiko happy. How long was she going to have to deal with this…?

For a while longer, apparently, as Yukiko continued to gleefully play with all her toys. From rattles, to dolls, to blocks, to even a few toys that just lit up to show pretty colors, she was entertained from beginning to end, playing for another half-hour with no end in sight.

Chie was very much starting to grow bored of this playtime, and began to wish that something, anything would interrupt it. And luckily, she got her wish, though not in the way she had hoped for. Without any control over herself, Chie suddenly found herself pushing a large mess into the back of her diaper, along with the front growing warm and wet. “W-What the heck…?! I didn’t even feel it coming…!” She said in disbelief.

Immediately alerted to the foul stench that was now in the air around the playpen, Shadow Yukiko turned her attention towards Chie and smirked. “My, my, did someone have an accident~?” She cooed to tease the girl. “Seems like you don't have any control anymore…”

“Sh-Shut up! It was just an accident, don’t make a big deal out of it!” Chie shouted, her face turning red as she stewed in the embarrassment of what she had just done. “J-Just… Let me get changed, please…”

“Well, it would be dreadful if you were to get a rash...so alright~” Motioning for the Shadows to come once again, they lifted Chie up and carried her over towards the changing table, laying her down on it and beginning to unbutton the onesie.

Chie’s already reddened face only got more red as she was laid down on top of the changing table and her onesie was unbuttoned. Deciding she didn’t want to see her diaper getting changed, Chie covered her face with her hands, mumbling unpleasant things under her breath.

After untaping the soiled diaper, the Shadows proceeded to grab a few wet wipes and carefully clean up Chie’s rear. After making sure that it was spotless, they tossed the wipes and dirtied garment away, before powdering and promptly taping a new one up onto her, covered in cutesy hearts as to drive the embarrassment in further.

Chie looked down at her new diaper as it was snugly taped on, and the design that she saw covering the plastic did indeed serve to make her feel even more humiliated than she was before. “Uh… Thanks for changing me, I guess…” She said to the Shadow.

The Shadow didn't respond, and all things considering it probably couldn't have even if it wanted to. Instead, it carried her back towards Yukiko, who gave a smile right back at her. “Feeling better now that you've been changed?”

“Yeah, much better…” Chie responded, even though she was still getting over the embarrassment of having to be changed to begin with. “Anyway, are we almost done here? I’m starting to feel tired…” She muttered, the wild day she’s been having combined with the natural effects of the TV world starting to get to her.

Yawning, Shadow Yukiko rubbed her eyes and told the Shadows to let them up. “Well, I suppose it is about naptime...let's get some rest. We can play more when we wake up…” She said, while the Shadows laid her down in a large crib.

While Chie wasn’t exactly thrilled on the idea of sleeping in a crib, she was far too tired to care at this point, just yawning as she was laid down in the crib next to Yukiko and the Shadows covered her up. “Good night, Yukiko…” She said drowsily.

“Goodnight…” Shadow Yukiko replied, drifting off into slumber as Chie did much the same. There the two slept together, peaceful, relaxed, and undisturbed in their comfort…

Until the door to the large nursery practically burst open that is.

“Chie! I'm here to...to…” A familiar voice shouted out loudly, one belonging to Chie’s closest friend...and not the Shadow version of her! Yukiko stepped into the room, face bright red as she looked around it.

Chie’s eyes shot open as the door to the nursery burst open wide, and as she saw Yukiko--The REAL Yukiko--standing on the other side, she sat up in the crib, conveniently forgetting the situation she was in and how she was dressed. “Yukiko! I’m right here!” She called out.

Shaking off the shock at how Chie was dressed, Yukiko instead turned her attention to the Shadow version of herself, who sat up in the crib right next to her friend. “To think that you actually came...A pity.” The Shadow said, voice growing more distorted as she practically jumped out of the crib. “Shadows, get her!”

The Shadows came in quickly, attempting to take the real Yukiko down and defeat her. However… “Konohana Sakuya!” In an instant they were reduced to cinders, Yukiko’s Persona burning then near instantly. “Chie, come on! Let's get out of here!”

Chie didn’t need to be told twice. The second the Shadows were burned down, Chie jumped out of the crib in a surprising display of dexterity, considering her current state of dress. “Yeah, let’s go, Yukiko!” She shouted as she began to run.

“You cannot escape! I'll-” The Shadow of Yukiko proceeded to yell out in protest, before the real Yukiko sent a wave of fire towards her. As strong as she was, even she could not be protected from the momentarily blinding flames, something that provided Chie and Yukiko just enough time to rush out of the room, into the halls, and on their way towards the entrance.

As soon as they made it to the entrance and out of the castle, Chie took a few moments to catch her breath before turning to Yukiko. “Phew! Thanks, Yukiko! I didn’t know if I could get out of there on my own!” In the middle of her speech, she noticed Yukiko looking away from her with a blush, and she tilted her head. “Yukiko? What’s the matter?”

“It's, umm...Y-Your attire.” Yukiko replied as she tried not to look at her friend, averting her gaze to the best of her abilities. “I must say, you look rather...c-cute like that….” 

Chie finally remembered just what she was wearing, and looked down at her outfit with a blush before covering her body to the best of her abilities. Which, of course, meant not covering much at all. “W-What do you mean I look cute?! Don’t tell me you actually like this kind of stuff, Yukiko…!” Her Shadow was telling the truth?!

Yukiko’s face only grew redder as she heard the remark, something that was an answer in of itself, even if it wasn't verbal. “Well, umm...W-Why don't we get out of here? The others were worried about you, so we should let them know you're safe!” Quickly she began to rush off, avoiding the question altogether.

“W-Wait! Get back here, Yukiko! At least give me something else to wear before we go meet the others!” Chie shouted as she ran after the other girl, finding it hard to keep up with her thanks to the thick padding that was still wrapped around her waist.

Hopefully the others wouldn’t make fun of her too much...


End file.
